The Final Fantasy VII Trading Card Game!
by See No Dum-Dums
Summary: Always check Chapter 2 for updates! Cloud bought a deck of what seemed to be Pokemon Trading Cards, which were actually FF7 cards, and that there's more than what meets the eye! Join Cloud in his new deckdefying adventure! [no more swearing]
1. Rules and Credits and all that stuff

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII™. I adapted the idea of an FFVII™ merchandize into a Trading Card Game. And I copied the concept from the Pokemon Trading Cards™._

_Awww man. I'm that bad._

* * *

**Rules and Credits and All That Shit**

by Reno

Gleaming orbs of magical power. Awesome but loyal summons. Insanely shiny mecha technology. Lethal swords of out-of-this-world proportions. Yes! The Final Fantasy VII™ characters, summons, weapons, and even materia are coming into the nearest Shinra Inc. store near you --- as one hell of a trading card collection!

But, hey, you might wanna check these out, yo.

**TERMS AND CONDITIONS**

I, (your name here), am fully aware of the responsibilities and consequences of owning Final Fantasy VII™ trading cards, and I shall not hold Shinra Inc. liable for any damages (ie, collateral damage brought about by Fire attacks, Mega Flares, Mako cannons, and Masamune; inability to speak due to Silence spells, turning into stone due to Petrify spells, Mako poisoning, et al) caused by the product. Also, I shall not in any way make copies (and this also means inventing new cards without the blessing of Shinra Inc.) of the products, and will especially not sell such copies to the public. Furthermore, I pledge absolute loyalty to Shinra Inc. and will henceforth jump down headlong into a pool of raw Mako if a Shinra executive and/or employee (and this includes Turks and SOLDIERS) would command me to.

Oops. Heheh. Just havin fun, yo.

**DESCRIPTION**

This is a collection of trading cards manufactured by the combined efforts of Shinra Inc.'s Science Research Department, the Weapons Development Department (yes, dunno why, but it's true), and the Department of Administrative Research (yes, the Department of Administrative Research). Featured on the cards are famous Final Fantasy VII™ characters, weapons, materia, summons, items, and some limited edition cards.

**RULES**

This game is very easy, similar in some ways to the Pokemon Trading Card Game™. The object of this game is to KO the opponent's hero.

**Step 1: The heck is a hero, yo?**

A hero is any FFVII™ character the player picks before the game. He or she gets this character immediately and _has_ to set it in play at once either at the front row or back row. Once the hero is KOed, the game is over with the opposite side as the victor.

**Step 2: Level… level… What?!**

The characters are divided into five levels, depending on their strength or capability or prominence in the game. Generally (although this is not always the case) Lv1 characters have 30 HP and do 10 damage, Lv2 characters have 50 HP and do 10 damage, Lv3 characters have 80 HP and do 30 damage, Lv4 characters have 100 HP and do 40 damage, and Lv5 characters (which are rarest) have 120 HP and do 50 damage.

**Step 3: Back and forth – front and back row**

As stated earlier, a character can be placed either at the front row or at the back row. Basically, characters at the front row receive damage, but they could perform all sorts of attacks against the opposing front row character. Characters at the back row are generally safe from damage, but they could not use any attacks except for their special powers.

**Step 4: Powers, powers, powers!**

As every character is unique, some do possess special powers.

Here's one. Aeris (Lv4) can only do 20 damage, but due to her Cetra Heritage ability, she _does_ have the capability to add a certain amount of damage to her magic attacks. This is called _innate ability_, and such power is automatically activated once the character is played, regardless of his or her position.

Another type of power is the _activated ability_, which a character can employ only once during the player's turn, regardless of his or her position. An example of this is Yuffie's Materia Stealer ability.

A last type of power is a _Limit Break_, which can only be used if the character's remaining HP is only one-fourth or below of his or her original HP. (Due to the fact that damages are measured by 10, the low-HP Lv1 characters do not have Limit Breaks.) The Limit Break depends upon the character.

A character can only have a maximum of 2 special powers. So the maximum's either an innate and activated ability _or_ innate and Limit Break _or _activated and Limit Break.

**Step 5: Weapons galore!**

Such cards are helpful to the Lv3, Lv4, and Lv5 characters. Weapons can enhance a character's damage or HP as well as provide added bonuses which are stated on the Weapon Cards. Upon drawing such a card, just attach it to the player and it will remain there unless you replace it with another or (if you're nuts) remove it. However, some weapons are only applicable to some characters, and some characters can use one kind of weapon only. (Example: Masamune is only compatible with Sephiroth, and Tifa cannot use any gun.)

**Step 6: Ooooh… Magic!**

To use magic, one needs materia. To perform the magic, just do what the Materia Card says, then discard one of the Materia Cards of the same magic type. Yeah, that's kinda simple. However, there are different kinds of magic:

Attack magic

Accumulating a Materia Card enables this type of magic. The intensity of the damage done depends on the number of the same kind of materia the character has; however, the maximum "level" for magic is only up to 3, so don't waste materia by adding a, say, fourth Fire Materia to increase damage. (Though that's good thinking if you wanna use "level" 3 magic attacks repeatedly.) However, some magic, such as Ultima, do not stock "levels" at all.

Legend: Fire/Ice/Bolt – Fire/Ice/Bolt materia number x 20

Curative magic

Like an Attack magic, accumulating a Materia Card enables this type of magic. The intensity of the damage healed using Cure depends on the number of the same kind of materia the character has; however, the maximum "level" for magic is only up to 3. (Kinda same rule as Attack magic.)However, some magic, such as Life or Full-Life, do not stock "levels" at all.

Legend: Cure – Cure materia number x 20

Defense magic

Just do what the Materia Card says.

Support magic

Just do what the Materia Card says.

Status effects magic

Just do what the Materia Card says. (Ergh, I'm getting' lazy)

Time magic

Just do what the Materia Card says. (Like, duh?!)

**Step 7: I summon thee!**

Summons sure are helpful partners in winning, but these are extremely rare, and some respond only to some characters (such as Dark Nation to Rufus only). Upon drawing one, you can use it (just do what the freakin' card says, yo!) and then discard it (unless the stupid card tells ya not to).

**Step 8: In times of need, and when magic ain't around, use items!**

Upon drawing an item card, you may use it. Just do what the card says, then trash it. Ta-dah.

**Step 9: Don't cheat! I'm watchin, yo!**

Only 40 cards in a deck. And ya know better than to cheat, right? And one damage counter 10 damage. (Darn I keep on forgettin' to mention all the crap!) And only one action per front row character! (Back row chickens can do their _activated _powers –which can be used only once a turn- --- but NOT Limit Breaks --- if you wanna.) And retreating to back row and putting another character up front costs a turn. Same goes by attacking/using magic/using summon power/using Limit Breaks. Those are all just for one turn. And, ---damn I forgot!--- you can only attach ONE Materia to only ONE character a turn.

**Step 10: If ya have questions…**

Well, ask! But I'm too tired already, so next time, OK? Oh, and have fun!

Love,  
Reno


	2. Author's Note

Oh! Since RenzokukenZ began this and I thought this could be a good idea, The FF7 Trading Card game can now accept your - yes, your own creation! - cards! Just create a card, send it to me via PM or review, then I'll feature it in my story! And yes! You can repeat the same character... though not more than 3 times. (Well, if that card happens to be in an expansion pack or is a limited edition card...). Remember that there are only three rules:  
1) you must follow the set of rules made by Reno, no matter how crazy it sounded, and  
2) only Cloud and Sephiroth can be level 5 cards (which are SUPER LIMITED EDITION AND THUS VERY RARE! -whoops, i loved saying that, sorry for shouting- cards...)... unless you create some ultra-powerful card like Minerva, goddess of Gaia or something.  
3) yes. You can also create Limited Edition Cards! ...These cards are super super SUPER RARE! (Sorry; sugar rush.) so, well, you gotta make 'em very special (and very few) indeed. And yes, they can be a weapon, a character (any level), a summon... anything!

Gudielines y'all might find helpful:

**Lv5** - Sephiroth, Cloud, supercards

**Lv4** - Major protagonist characters, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz

**Lv3** - The Turks, Jenova, Other major characters (who know how to fight)

**Lv2** - Shinra troopers, Jessie, Biggs, Wedge

**Lv1** - Key NPCs (those not able to battle)

**(No level)** - Townsfolk, Weaponsmiths, Armorers, Item sellers, Materia sellers...

---

...And I have established Expansion Packs! Just indicate if your card is in one:

**FF7 Main** (No need to inform)

**Creature Expansion Pack **(Composed of Creature Cards)

**AVALANCHE Expansion Pack** (The old AVALANCHE from Before Crisis!)

**SHINRA: OLD ORDER Expansion Pack** (The old SHINRA INC. men from Before Crisis and Crisis Core - including Genesis, Angeal, and Zack! Plus a 'Good' Sephiroth Card! - up to you to create -)

**CALAMITY Expansion Pack** (Jenova, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, A Hojo Card too, I guess... and more Jenova-contaminated things... - and a special 'One Winged Angel' Sephiroth Card! - but the last's mine. Sorry it's 'crucial' to the plot xp)

* * *

(First Edition Cards by me… and thus deserve SPECIAL attention!) 

**Sephiroth**

**Level 5**

**120 HP**

**50 damage**

**Description:** Villain. Formerly acclaimed a hero during the Wutai War, he became insane after learning of his identity in Nibelheim, and attempted to destroy the Planet.

**Innate Ability: General **

Once you put Sephiroth in the front row, the opposing front row character cannot damage Sephiroth if he or she is a Level 3 character or below.

**Limit Break: Meteor**

All characters (including your own) except Sephiroth receive 100 damage.

---

**Cloud Strife**

**Level 5**

**120 HP**

**50 damage**

**Description:** A former Shinra trooper who once believed he was an ex-SOLDIER. Joined AVALANCHE as a mercenary. Fought with Sephiroth to save the Planet.

**Innate Ability: Mercenary**

Draw a card (aside from the one you draw at the beginning of each turn) whenever Cloud KOs an enemy character (regardless of position).

**Limit Break: Omnislash**

Cloud does 20 damage x the number of damage counters Cloud has to the opposing front row character.

---

**Aeris Gainsborough**

**Level 4**

**100 HP**

**20 damage**

**Description:** A beautiful flower girl from the Midgar Sector 5 slums. She was the last Cetra. Joined Cloud and his party to save the Planet from Sephiroth.

(…_They failed to state her death here_, Cloud noticed. The very memory still hurt.)

**Innate Ability: Cetra Heritage**

When using magic, add an extra 10 damage (or HP if using Curative magic) x the number of Materia cards (of the same magic type being used) attached to Aeris.

**Limit Break: Great Gospel**

Remove all damage counters from all of your characters. All of your characters cannot receive any damage, status change, or any other effects for the next two turns.

* * *

And here's the new cards, which I shall feature in the next chapters! 

Nov. 27, 2007  
by RenzokukenZ:

**Tifa Lockhart**

**Level 4**

**100 HP**

**40 damage**

**Description: **A beautiful martial arts master. Opened a bar in Midgar called Seventh Heaven, which became AVALANCHE's base of operations. Cloud's one true friend.

**Innate ability: Martial Arts**

When using a regular attack, add an extra 10 damage.

**Limit Break: Final Heaven**

Flip 10 coins (or the same coin 10 times). This attack does 20 damage x the number of heads.

---

**Vincent Valentine**

**Level 4**

**100 HP**

**30 damage**

**Description:** Former member of the Turks. Was used as an experiment by Hojo. Given the Protomateria by Lucrecia in order to control Chaos.

**Activated ability: Demonic Eyes**

Your opponent must flip a coin before declaring an attack. If Tails, your opponent cannot attack Vincent. This effect only applies to Limit Breaks and regular attacks.

**Limit Break: Chaos**

Remove all damage counters on Vincent. Vincent stays as Chaos for the duration of the battle until KOed. All of his stats double, but is unable to use magic, items, or equipment.

---

**Barret Wallace**

**Level 4**

**100 HP**

**40 damage**

**Description:** Former coal miner from Corel with a deep grudge against Shinra. Formed AVALANCHE at first as a terrorist group, but later formed into the heroes who saved the world from Sephiroth.

**Innate ability: Gun-arm barrage**

Attack all enemies if a gun-arm card is equipped, but damage is halved. (round to the nearest tenth)

**Limit Break: Catastrophe**

Instantly kill the opposing enemy if the enemy is level 3 or lower. If the opposing enemy is level 4 or 5, this attack does 80 damage.

---

**Yuffie Kisaragi**

**Level 4**

**100 HP**

**40 damage**

**Description:**Conniving ninja who joined Cloud just to rob him of all his Materia. The heiress of Wutai, although it may not appear that way upon first impression.

**Activated ability: Materia Stealer**

If the opposing front row character has any materia cards attached to him or her, remove them and add them to your hand.

**Limit Break: All Creation**

Attacks opposing enemy with 20 damage x the enemy's level.

---

**Red XIII**

**Level 4**

**100 HP**

**40 damage**

**Description:**A creature of sorts resembling a lion/wolf hybrid. Joined Cloud and his gang after being freed from Shinra's experiments. Has a long life span and is very intelligent.

**Activated ability: Guardian**

When an enemy attacks one of your characters (after he attacks), direct the attack to this card, and reduce the damage by half (round to the nearest tenth).

**Limit Break: Cosmo Memory**

Deals damage to all enemies based on how much remaining HP the opposing front row character has minus the HP Red XIII has remaining.

_(A/N It seemd to be a little weak at before the modification, since Red XIII would only have about 20 HP.)_

---

**Cait Sith**

**Level 3**

**80 HP**

**20 damage**

**Description:** A robotic puppet controlled by Reeve via brain chip. Used as a spy against Cloud, but eventually sided with him to stop Sephiroth.

**Activated Ability: Dice Roll**

Roll two six-sided dice. This attack does the first die number plus the second die number, then multiply the total by 10. Then flip a coin. If heads, this attack is done to the opposing front row character. Iftails, this attack is done to your front row chatacter.

_(A/N Sorry this seemed a little too powerful so I changed it.) _

**Limit Break: Slots**

Roll 1 six-sided die. The following attack will occur depending on the number

result:

1)Removes 2 damage counters from all your characters

2)Inflicts 20 damage to all characters

3)Removes all status ailments and counters from all your characters

4)Cuts all characters (yours and your opponent's) attack by half (round to the nearest ten)

5)Destroy all characters on your opponent's side

6)Destroy all characters on your side

---

**Cid Highwind**

**Level 4**

**100 HP**

**40 damage**

**Description:** Former pilot for Shinra's space program. Joined Cloud's group by accident. AVALANCHE's official pilot and spearman.

**Innate ability: Chain Smoking**

Inflicts Blind, Confusion and Silence to all enemy characters, but Cid gets 20 damage.

**Limit Break: Highwind**

Deals 30 damage x the number of enemy character on your opponent's

side.

* * *

Nov.28, 2007  
by RenzokukenZ: 

**Marlene (Limited Edition)**

**Level 1**

**30 HP**

**10 damage**

**Description:** A young girl who was adopted by Barret after her real father died. Said to have a smile that could thaw the coldest heart.

**Activated Ability: Innocence**

Any damage given to this card is reduced to 0. Status effects still apply.(Including Death)

**Innate Ability: Daddy's Little Girl**

If this card is in the back row, and there is a Barret card or a Dyne card in the front, double all stats and grant immunity to status change and damage on the Barret or Dyne card for 3 turns.

---

**Death Penalty (Limited Edition)**

**Weapon card**

**Gun**

**This card can only be equipped to Vincent**

**Effect:** plus 30 damage, plus 10 damage for every enemy that Vincent destroys after equipping this card. This card cannot be removed by the effects of Innate Abilities, Activated Abilities, or Magic.

---

**Bahamut SIN (Limited Edition)**

**(Part of CALAMITY Expansion)**

**Summon Card**

**Description: **A twisted and vile version of the king of dragons. Summoned by Kadaj to destroy the Shinra monument in Edge.

**Effect:** This card can only be summoned by Kadaj. This card inflicts 40 damage x the number of Sephiroth, Yazoo, and Loz cards on your side of the field.

* * *

Nov. 29, 2007  
by Me: 

**Lucrecia Crescent (Limited Edition)**

**Level 1**

**30 HP**

**0 Damage**

**Description: **A young scientist who formulated the Omega-Chaos Theory. Injected with alien cells for the JENOVA project, she is the biological mother of Sephiroth. She tried to save Vincent Valentine by combining Chaos and the Protomateria with him. Said to be encased in a Mako crystal in a certain cave.

**Innate Ability: Mako Crystal**

Whenever placed in the front row, nullify any damage and/or effect done against Lucrecia.

**Activated Ability: Omega-Chaos Thesis**

Once a card named Vincent Valentine (from your side or your opponent's) is KOed, you may put it back to play _at once_ (right after Vincent is KOed) and automatically activate its Limit Break, Chaos.

---

**Dark Nation**

**Summon Card**

**Description: **Rufus Shinra's pet panther. Fought Cloud at the top of the Shinra building.

**Effect:** Can only be used by Rufus Shinra. Put Dark Nation to play (at any position) as a character card with 50 HP and 20 damage.

**Activated Ability: Barrier**

You may either activate an MBarrier or a Barrier (even without the Materia Card).

**---**

**Mako Reactor**

**Item Card**

**Description: **A reactor used by Shinra Inc. to abosrb the Lifestream from the Planet and convert it into an electricity source.

**Effect:** You may choose not to discard this card immediately. (Keep it in play as long as you want to.) Whenever in play, remove one Materia card (chosen by random) from every character (including yours) with Materia equipped on them at every single turn (before you or the enemy attacks).

* * *

Dec. 1, 2007  
by Me: 

**Reeve Tuesti**

**Level 1**

**30 HP**

**10 Damage**

**Description:** The decent head of Shinra's Urban Development Department. Used Cait Sith to spy Cloud and his gang.

**Innate Ability: Spy**

Whenever in play, the opponent must show his hand.

**Activated Ability: Call Cait Sith**

Flip a coin. If heads, search your deck for a Cait Sith Card. (Shuffle your deck afterward.) Discard Reeve and put the Cait Sith in this card's stead. If tails, this does nothing.

---

**Soldier Facility Card**

**Item Card**

**Description: **Infuses men with Mako to become SOLDIERs.

**Effect:** You may choose not to discard this card immediately. (Keep it in play as long as you want to.) Whenever in play, you may put a SOLDIER character card into play.

---

**Ehrgeiz (Limited Edition)**

**Weapon Card**

**Gloves**

**This card can only be equipped to Tifa**

**Effect: **plus 30 damage, plus 10 damage for every enemy that Tifa destroys after equipping this card. This card cannot be removed by the effects of Innate Abilities, Activated Abilities, or Magic.

* * *

Dec. 4, 2007  
by Renzokuken Z 

**RenzokukenZ Special booster pack**

The 3 Limited Edition cards are:

**Masamune (Limited Edition)**

**Weapon card **

**Sword **

**This card can only be equipped to Sephiroth **

**Effect: **plus 30 damage. Any character Sephiroth defeats after equipping this card is removed from play rather than being sent to the discard pile. This card cannot be removed by the effects of Innate abilities, Activated abilities, or Magic.

---

**Ribbon (Limited Edition)**

**Item card **

**Effect: **Nullify all status effects. Status effects that were attained before this card was played are not removed. This card stays active until removed by the effects of an Innate ability, Activated ability, or Magic.

---

**Lifestream (Limited Edition)**

**Item card **

**Effect:** Select one of the following effects:

• Choose up to 3 character cards from either yours or your opponents discard pile and place them in your hand.

• Remove all damage counters and status effects from all of your characters.

• Add all of the cards in your discard pile,hand, and those removed from play to your deck, shuffle, and then draw the same number of cards you previously had in your hand.

**---**

**Sanctuary of the Gods booster pack **

The 3 cards are:

**Choco-Mog **

**Summon card **

**Description: **At times, it's a small moogle wearing a bandana riding on a chocobo. Other times it's a really fat chocobo. It just depends on luck.

**Effects:** Flip a coin. If heads, the opposing front row character and anyone behind that character takes 20 damage and is Stopped. If tails, the opposing front row character takes 40 damage.

**---**

**Odin **

**Summon card **

**Description:** A warrior riding an eight-legged horse armed with a sword in one hand and a spear in the other. Can kill an enemy in one fell swoop.

**Effects:** Flip a coin. If heads, instantly kill the opposing front row enemy. If tails, damage the opposing front row enemy with half of the max HP of that enemy.

**---**

**Phoenix (Limited Edition)**

**Summon card **

**Description:** A bird of flames, symbolizing rebirth.

**Effects:** Inflict 20 damage to all enemy characters, then revive up to 2 characters from your discard pile and place them in the back row.

**---**

**Weapons Shopkeep booster pack **

The 3 cards are:

**Shotgun **

**Weapon card **

**Gun **

**Effect:** plus 20 damage

**---**

**Custom Shinra Shotgun (Limited Edition)**

_(Oh, I just thought to make it Limited Edition, 'cause it only applies to one)_

**Weapon card **

**Gun **

**This card can only be equipped to Rufus Shinra **

**Effect:** plus 20 damage. Increase Mako Cannon's effect by 20 damage.

**---**

**Murasame (Limited Edition)**

**Weapon card **

**Sword **

**Effect:** minus 20 damage. The character that has this card equipped can attack twice in the same turn.

---

* * *

Dec. 6, 2007  
by RenzokukenZ 

**RenzokukenZ Special **

**---**

**Zack Fair (Limited Edition)**

**(Part of SHINRA: Old Order Expansion)**

**Level 5 **

**120 HP **

**50 damage **

**Description:** SOLDIER First Class who was friends with Cloud. Aeris' boyfriend. Died while escaping to Midgar with Cloud.

**Innate Ability: SOLDIER **

Increases damage of all Sephiroth, Cloud, and characters with SOLDIER in its name on your side of the field (including this card) by 20 damage.

**Limit Break: Omnislash **

Zack does 20 damage x the number of damage counters Zack has to the opposing front row character.

---

**Geostigma (Limited Edition)**

**(Part of CALAMITY Expansion)**

**Item card **

**Effect:** Destroy all back row characters on both sides of the field.

---

**Gil (Limited Edition)**

**Item card **

**Effect:** Draw 3 cards from your deck.

---

**Sanctuary of the Gods **

**---**

**Ifrit **

**Summon card **

**Description:** A beast with the power of fire. Burns his foes with his Hellfire.

**Effect:** Cast 60 damage on the opposing front row character. Count as fire damage.

---

**Leviathan **

**Summon card **

**Description: **Legendary sea serpent that is the prime deity of Wutai. Said to quench flames of extreme temperatures.

**Effect:** Inflict 30 damage to all enemies. For every Yuffie and/or Godo Card on your side of the field, increase damage by 10.

---

**Kjata (Limited Edition)**

**Summon card **

**Description:** A peculiar looking bull that has control over the four elements, and can attack using all four simultaneously.

**Effect:** Attacks the opposing front row enemy with 20 damage four times, and if that enemy dies before all attacks are connected, then carry the damage to another enemy character.

--------

* * *

Dec. 21, 2007  
by Cloud-Strife-Wannabe: 

(I'm so sorry, I accidentally deleted it _again_… so I'm just going to reconstruct via the memory lane, then add or subtract. …and this means I might edit content too. I'm so sorry…)

**Chocobo**

**Creature Card (Treat as a Character Card)**

**(Part of Creature Expansion)**

**Level 1**

**30 HP**

**10 damage**

**Description:** a flightless bird used as a steed. Chocobos come in a variety of colors. This one, a yellow-colored Chocobo, is of the lowest order.

**Innate Ability: Ride**

Choose one Character Card (except a Chocobo Card). That Card shall not receive any attack and/or status effect until your next turn.

* * *

Dec. 21, 2007  
by Me: 

(to complement C.S.W.'s card)

**Chocobo**

**Creature Card (Treat as a Character Card)**

**(Part of Creature Expansion)**

**Level 2**

**50 HP**

**10 Damage**

**Description:** a flightless bird used as a steed. Chocobos come in a variety of colors. This one, a blue-colored Chocobo, is of the second order.

**Innate Ability: Ride**

Choose one Character Card (except a Chocobo Card). That Card shall not receive any attack and/or status effect until your next turn.

**Limit Break: River Crossing**

Deal 20 damage to your opponent's back row characters.

---

**Chocobo**

**Creature Card (Treat as a Character Card)**

**(Part of Creature Expansion)**

**Level 2**

**50 HP**

**10 Damage**

**Description:** a flightless bird used as a steed. Chocobos come in a variety of colors. This one, a green-colored Chocobo, is of the second order.

**Innate Ability: Ride**

Choose one Character Card (except a Chocobo Card). That Card shall not receive any attack and/or status effect until your next turn.

**Limit Break: Mountain Crossing**

Deal 40 damage to your opponent's front row character.

---

**Chocobo**

**Creature Card (Treat as a Character Card)**

**(Part of Creature Expansion)**

**Level 2**

**80 HP**

**30 Damage**

**Description:** a flightless bird used as a steed. Chocobos come in a variety of colors. This one, a black Chocobo, is of the third order.

**Innate Ability: Ride**

Choose one Character Card (except a Chocobo Card). That Card shall not receive any attack and/or status effect until your next turn.

**Limit Break: Mountain/River Crossing**

Choose to deal 20 damage to your opponent's back row characters or to deal 40 damage to your opponent's front row character.

---

**Chocobo**

**Creature Card (Treat as a Character Card)**

**(Part of Creature Expansion)**

**Level 4**

**100 HP**

**40 Damage**

**Description:** a flightless bird used as a steed. Chocobos come in a variety of colors. This one, a golden Chocobo, is of the highest color order.

**Innate Ability: Ride**

Choose one Character Card (except a Chocobo Card). That Card shall not receive any attack and/or status effect until your next turn.

**Limit Break: Sea Crossing**

Deal 20 damage to your opponent's back row characters and 40 damage to your opponent's front row character.

---

**Chocobo**

**Creature Card (Treat as a Character Card)**

**(Part of Creature Expansion)**

**Level 4**

**100 HP**

**40 Damage**

**Description:** a flightless bird used as a steed. Chocobos come in a variety of colors. This one, a Wonderful Chocobo, is of the highest type order.

**Innate Ability: Ride**

Choose one Character Card (except a Chocobo Card). That Card shall not receive any attack and/or status effect until your next turn.

**Limit Break: Super Rush**

KO any of your opponent's non-hero character.

---

**Chocobo (Limited Edition)**

**Creature Card (Treat as a Character Card)**

**(Part of Creature Expansion)**

**Level 5**

**120 HP**

**50 Damage**

**Description:** a flightless bird used as a steed. Chocobos come in a variety of colors. This one, a wonderful AND golden Chocobo, is simply overkill.

**Innate Ability: Ride**

Choose one Character Card (except a Chocobo Card). That Card shall not receive any attack and/or status effect until your next turn.

**Limit Break: Mighty Rush**

Deal 100 damage to any character. (Yours or your opponents'.)

---

**Shiva**

**Summon Card**

**Description: **A beautiful lady with the power of ice. Freeezes her foes with her Diamond Dust.

**Effect:** Cast 60 Damage on the opposing front row character. Count as ice damage.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **You don't own these cards (but _I do!_ nyuk nyuk nyuk! ...eheh...) so you can't copy these. But since we don't own the AVALANCHE members, you can still use their names to create new cards! 

**Disclaimer 2**: In spite of the terms dictated in my profile page, I have failed to make RenzokukenZ and Cloud-Strife-Wannabe my slave. Oh, well. Maybe I'll get_ you _someday, dear reader.


	3. Right Kinds of Mistakes

"RENO!!!"

The redheaded Turk, taken by surprise, sputtered a mouthful of coffee in response, messing up what seemed like glossy cards with fancy pictures on them. After regaining speech abilities, he barked angrily, "Shoot, 'Lena! You scared the livin' daylights off me, yo!"

At that the blond Turk's frown bent deeper. (Reno wondered how that could have been possible, as Elena was already grimacing badly enough earlier.)

"You call _this_ a game manual?!?" she shrieked, waving a sheet of folded paper which, earlier, had been tucked inside one of the first-batch decks. "This is as stupid, as non-informative, and as childish as it could get!"

"Aaah…" Reno was grinning widely, leaning his long legs over his office desk and laying his head against his outstretched, folded arms. "Tha's the idea, ain't it? We're selling to _kids_ here," he explained with a sagely air. "Though, if you'd ask me, I'd say Boss went off his rocker, or he's too desperate…"

"But – but –" Elena tried to object. But Rude rudely cut her off.

"…No point arguing with Reno."

Pissed, frustrated, and boiling mad, the female Turk stormed away of Reno's office. The redhead assumed that she'd be frisking off for sweet Tsengykins to tell him off.

"Oh, yeah…"

Only then did Reno realize that the cards on his table were messed up with his spewed coffee. Holding his navy blue coat by the edges, he wiped the cards, which were Rufus' latest "rebuilding-Shinra-to-its-old-glory" scheme, as clean as new. Not that he really cared, mind you; it's just that he didn't want to be in the President's bad side these days, especially after the blonde boss actually attempted to shoot him down with a shotgun after he, Reno, had tinkered with the cards' design (which resulted in a literal chocobo-headed Cloud Strife card). Swear, dude, the megalomaniac gleam was once again sparkling in his boss' eyes. Creepy. Now, if only these cards would be a little more cooperative and get cleaned up more quickly…

"WHOA! Rude! Check this out, yo!"

Reno's bald, sunglasses-donning partner went over to his side and shot a look at the card the redhead was brandishing. The half-cleaned card depicted a tall, handsome, black-clad man with long silver hair standing against a fiery background, holding a ridiculously long katana.

"Sephiroth…"

So it was.

…

**SEPHIROTH **

**Level 5**

**120 HP**

**50 damage**

**Description:** Villain. Formerly acclaimed a hero during the Wutai War, he became insane after learning of his identity in Nibelheim, and attempted to destroy the Planet.

**Innate Ability: General **

Once you put Sephiroth in the front row, the opposing front row character cannot damage Sephiroth if he or she is a Level 3 character or below.

**Limit Break: Meteor**

All characters (including your own) except Sephiroth receive 100 damage.

…

"Yeah, dude," Reno breathed, still in amazement. "Level 5 card an' all. Pretty rare shit, yo."

Rude raised his eyebrows. "…Thought you don't fancy them," he uttered.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind. This one looks so freakin' cool, partner," Reno proclaimed, smirking. "I'm keepin' this."

"…Sir will get angry."

Reno wagged his finger, still grinning greedily. "Not against a customer, he wouldn't. I'll forego my next month's salary for this."

Riiight…

* * *

"Cloud?!?" 

Tifa Lockheart was holding a small wrap of plastic (which contained a carton box inside) up to his eye level, almost brushing it against his face.

"You _know_ that I asked you to buy _groceries_, right?" she growled, trying to suppress her anger.

Cloud Strife shrugged.

"You _**know **_we need them, since we're _**out of stock**_, right?" Her voice was rising steadily.

Cloud Strife shrugged once again.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU _**WASTE**_ OUR _**MONEY**_ ON THIS _**ODIN-DAMNED DECK**_, THEN?!?" she demanded angrily.

"…'Coz it looked darn cool?" he answered.

Tifa considered knocking the idiot out with a well-placed fist for a second, but she thought better (or worse?) of it and settled for, "…you _do_ have to buy anything that you see, as long as it's _shiny_, don't you, Cloud?"

"Well… umm… Pokemon cards are 'in' these days," he replied, trying to bring Tifa to reason. _His _reason, anyway. "Thought the kids would love it, especially Denzel…"

Damn. Now he would have to give his brown-haired "son" the shiny deck. So much for saving his skinny ass.

Far from being touched at his thoughtfulness, however, Tifa put up a wry face instead. "Well, that's off your next month's pay. I'm taking from Strife's Delivery Service."

"WHAT?!" Cloud blurted out. All he had was 1040 gil --- the exact same amount he had spent for the deck!!! "TIFA, YOU CAN'T –!"

"Oh, yes, I can."

And then she went upstairs to take his beloved money.

"Tough luck. Shit," Clod muttered darkly at his new deck. He might as well check it out. If he'd manage to get a Charizard inside this 'Odin-damned deck', then his spirits might just brighten up a litt…

"What the HECK?!?!"

The box read:

**Final Fantasy VII**™** Trading Card Game**

(No return, no exchange)

Shinra, Inc.

Great. Just great. Must be that Reno's idea of a successful joke item.

And what's Final Fantasy VII, anyway? Knowing the redhead, Cloud was willing to bet that it was a… well… but for Rufus Shinra to allow this…?

What a waste of Cloud's money!

Cursing his luck, our ex-hero (who once thought he was an ex-SOLDIER) sat down and grudgingly emptied the box and gazed at the cards inside. And then, to his great surprise…

A card landed on his lap. Bearing an image of a blond man wearing SOLDIER outfit and wielding a giant sword, the card read:

…

**CLOUD STRIFE**

**Level 5**

**120 HP**

**50 damage**

**Description:** A former Shinra trooper who once believed he was an ex-SOLDIER. Joined AVALANCHE as a mercenary. Fought with Sephiroth to save the Planet.

**Innate Ability: Mercenary**

Draw a card (aside from the one you draw at the beginning of each turn) whenever Cloud KOs an enemy character (regardless of position).

**Limit Break: Omnislash**

Cloud does 20 damage x the number of damage counters Cloud has to the opposing front row character.

…

_Whoa! _

Cloud couldn't believe his eyes --- _**he**_ was immortalized into a rare card character! Never mind the crappy description and the sloppy image (_Huh? My head has traces of a chocobo head_, he mused to himself)… This was simply… AWESOME!

He began to check out the other cards. More and more familiar stuff was revealed to him as he studied his Fire Materia card, Haste Materia card, Ifrit Summon card, five Shinra Trooper cards, a Palmer card (_Disgusting_, thought Cloud, shoving that one away), an Aeris card, a Choco/Mog Summon card, four Cure Materia cards…

Wait, wait, wait.

Cloud backtracked his counting, returning to the card five places away from the last Cure Materia. And, to confirm his vision, there it was:

…

**AERIS GAINSBOROUGH**

**Level 4**

**100 HP**

**20 damage**

**Description:** A beautiful flower girl from the Midgar Sector 5 slums. She was the last Cetra. Joined Cloud and his party to save the Planet from Sephiroth.

(…_They failed to state her death here_, Cloud noticed. The very memory still hurt.)

**Innate Ability: Cetra Heritage**

When using magic, add an extra 10 damage (or HP if using Curative magic) x the number of Materia cards (of the same magic type being used) attached to Aeris.

**Limit Break: Great Gospel**

Remove all damage counters from all of your characters. All of your characters cannot receive any damage, status change, or any other effects for the next two turns.

…

Cloud was stunned.

For a long time, he was speechless, too.

"Cloud?" Someone was tugging his clothes, there, at the small of his back. It was Denzel. He continued, "Tifa said you have something for – hey! Is that the FF7 Trading Card game?!?!" He grabbed the carton box and examined its design. "Cool!"

"…"

"Hey, Cloud? Could I have this deck?" Denzel inquired.

The blond delivery boy answered at once: "No."

"But – but…"

"Y'know what? I'll buy you a deck later, but this one's mine." Then Cloud chucked the Palmer card at the kid. "There. You can have _that_. For now."

A piece of folded paper fell out of the box. Grasping it at once, Cloud opened it to read:

**Rules and Credits and All That Shit**

By Reno

Heh heh. Cloud decided to continue reading the paper (which he had chucked away as well) later. Let's just say he's a hands-on person.


	4. Kids Will Be Kids And Boys Will Be Boys

_Wow! 3 reviews and 3 faves! It's like an early Christmas present! Squeeee!_

* * *

Well, Rufus Shinra was busy. No wonder he was not bouncing for joy when someone knocked (rather too loudly) at his office door. 

"Who is it?" he tersely demanded.

"Oh, it's me, boss man," the voice outside drawled in an 'I'll-be-naughty-if-you-won't-let-me-in' tone.

Great. Just the man…

"…Reno."

"I got a bone to pick with ya, boss."

Couldn't the redhead tell that he was busy?!

"No. We are _not_ making a special edition Cloud Card with a chocobo's head."

"It's not about that," Reno's voice replied indignantly. "But – can ya let me in, sir?"

Tch. Fine.

"Come in to the bloody office," Rufus growled.

And so the door burst open, letting Reno, smirking madly and singing a horrible version of the Pokemon theme song "Gotta Catch 'Em All", to saunter playfully inside.

And do I need to tell you that Rufus found it utterly annoying?

"Look Reno-"

"_I wanna be the very best-"_

"-I don't have all day-"

"_-That no one ever was-"_

"-So can you please-?"

"_-To catch them is my real quest-"_

"…"

And Reno stopped. Seriously, from his POV, the President's shotgun looked rather menacing.

"…Make it quick, Reno."

It was like saying, 'You've got ten seconds to live'.

"UhmmmyouseesirIreallyreallywantthisSephirothcardIpickedupearliersocanyoupleasepleaseprettypleasegiveittomeI'mgoingtoforegoemynextmonth'ssalaryjustforit'cozitlooks_that_awesomeso…?"

Reno was on his knees, begging for his lif--- I mean, for whatever he was begging for.

"Come again?" Rufus asked silkily. "Slower, now."

"Ummm… You see… sir… I really, really… umm… want this… Sephiroth card I... erm… picked up earlier, yo. So… um… can you please… give it to me? Well, I – I'm going to forego my… next month's… ummm… salary, y'know… 'coz it's _that_… awesome. So…?"

Oh. So _that's_ what it was all about.

"Two month's salary."

"WHAT?!?!" Reno shouted out in outrage. "That is so unfai--- I, uh, I'll take it," he ended lamely, eyeing his boss' shotgun again.

"Fine. The card's yours now."

"Heeeey…!" Reno was smiling, like the 'I'm-so-intrigued-I-wanna-investigate-this-and-post-my-findings-on-a-tabloid-tomorrow' look he'd usually don whenever he'd sneak into Elena's office.

He was gazing at the neatly stacked deck on Rufus' desk.

And… lookey. A Rufus card.

…

**RUFUS SHINRA**

**Level 3**

**80 HP**

**30 Damage**

**Description: **President of Shinra Inc. after Sephiroth murdered his father, the late President Shinra. Presumed to have died by some after the WEAPON incident in Midgar.

**Activated Ability: Dark Nation**

At any time during your turn (before you attack), you may search your deck for a Summon Card named 'Dark Nation' and summon it. (Shuffle your deck afterward).

**Limit Break: Mako Cannon**

You may choose whether the opposing front row character takes 80 damage or the back row characters each take 30 damage.

…

"Well, well, well!" Reno drawled in glee. "So that's what's keeping ya busy, boss? Building your own power deck, yo? Wow."

"Reno. Out!"

* * *

"Hahah! I won! Take that!" 

Cloud had never been so happy his entire life! Well, save for a couple of other moments, but, still…!

"No! You cheated! Cheeeeeaaaat!" Denzel retorted.

(Cloud just couldn't understand why Tifa took all his money for him buying his desk whereas she willingly – gladly, even! – bought Denzel a new deck when the boy screwed his face to cry.)

"What?! Can't I use Omnislash?"

He had _every right_ to use Cloud card's limit break at once, right?

…Right?

"NO! Rulebook says you can only do it once your remaining HP's only one-fourth-"

"Well, screw that rulebook. Come on, _Reno_ made it! You think _he's _credible?"

"Cheater!"

"You're just bitter 'cause I beat up your 'almighty' Vincent card!"

Come on, it had only 100 HP, did 30 damage, and transformed into beasts. What's _strong_ with that?

Like Vincent was a match against him anyway. In real life, he could have won just as easily.

Or so he'd like to think.

"Cheater!"

"Bitter!"

"Cheaaaaat!"

Tifa could only sigh. Kids would always be kids; boys would always be boys.

And besides, both would lose to her Knights of the Round Summon Card, anyway.

…

**KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND**

**Summon Card**

**Description:** Summons the 12 Knights of the legendary Round Table in addition to King Arthur himself. Commonly acknowledged as the most powerful summon.

**Effect:** Does damage equal to 12 times 10 damage to _any _enemy character. If the said character dies before the attack ends, carry the damage over to the other enemy characters (in any order you like, as long as one character dies first before transferring damage again). After this, this summon does a final 60 damage to the opposing front row character.

…

See? Now _that's _power.

What, who said _she_ couldn't have some fun as well?

And then, in the background:

"Cloud! You only have 39 cards! You _are_ cheating!"

* * *

But… 

Somewhere out there…

"A Sehpiroth Card..."

"Hm. But this is unlike the flimsy stuff Shinra made."

"Are you sure this would work?"

"Yeah. This can pass as a card."

"But... what if they find out it's fake?"

"I want to play with the REAL thing!"

"...Don't cry... And what's this got to do with Mother?"

"...Mother's going to tell me."


	5. The Battle In Seventh Heaven

Reno was so happy, he decided to take a break and hang around in Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar. Heh. Even the boss' cards would falter against his own **Bishie! Deck**.

* * *

_Cling, cling!_

The chimes played with the blowing wind as the door to Seventh Heaven opened. But Tifa found it hard to accommodate the newcomer at once.

Why? Because she had two kids (well, a kid and a kid-at-heart) to quell first.

"No, Cloud, you cheated! Admit it!"

"I didn't."

"_You did!_"

"_I didn't._"

"YOU DID!"

"I DIDN'T!"

"GUYS, STOP IT!!!"

"…Hey, I came here for booze, yo. Can ya pretty please get your sexy arse here and mind me first?"

Tifa turned around. Much to her surprise, she saw Reno (whom she hadn't seen arrive) slouching on the stool, tapping his fingers against the bar counter.

"Oh, Reno…" Tifa breathed confusedly, still torn between her duties as a barmaid and as a "mother". "Sure… Sit down." (Reno had already been sitting there for the past three minutes.) "The usual?"

"Yeah. You know me, baby," Reno quipped, smirking and winking at the lovely Tifa.

This, of course, irked Cloud greatly. "Back off, Reno," he snarled.

"Hey, I just wanna get a drink, yo!" Reno exclaimed, raising his hands up in a gesture of submission. "…Though I've heard that you've been cheating," he added, his smirk now widening into a Cheshire grin. "Ooooh boy, oooh boy. First the Cetra, then Tifa… my, my, Cloudy, Cloudy, Clou–"

"It's not about _that_," Tifa interjected before Cloud could go upstairs and fetch Ultima Weapon. "Cloud cheated with the cards."

"I DID NOT–!"

"Ooooh, _the _cards, yo?" Reno remarked. Facing Cloud, he said, "So you've caught up, eh? C'mon, lemme see your deck, then."

"I won't."

Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want this settled or not?"

"Tch. Fine."

Cloud handed his deck to Reno, who took it lazily, scanning the cards one by one.

"Mmm…" the Turk murmured. "Nice, nice. MPs… Third Class… A First Class… Ifrit… So, a standard SOLDIER deck, eh? Chances are you'd be getting a Sephiroth… or… oh, a Cloud Card… Heheh. Nice head. Hmm… You can modify your deck, y'know. Add or subtrac– Oho!"

_What got Reno surprised?_ Tifa mused to herself.

"How did this come here? This is supposed to be a Pres. Shinra… but…"

Reno was holding up the Aeris Card.

"You haven't modified this yet, right? Well, that's _strange_… Anyway," Reno shook his head, moving on, "Hmm… Haste… Cure… Wait a minute – this is only a 39-card deck!" he sputtered.

"Oh yeah," Cloud confirmed, shrugging. "I chucked the Palmer Card. Disgusting."

"You moron!" Reno cried out. "You can't play with 39 cards!" Turning to Denzel, Reno asked, "What else did this idiot do, kid?"

"He… um… he used Omnislash even with his HP more than one-fourth. And he cast a Fire3 with only one Materia Card. And…"

Reno held up a hand dramatically. "Okay, I get the point..."

* * *

"Tell me why I have to duel Tifa again, Reno." 

Cloud was pissed. Why? When Tifa showed him her deck… well, it was stunningly powerful. And if Cloud lost… gulp… he'd be in a dungheap of debts.

Reno supplied a weak answer: "'Coz ya need a 40th card and by defeating Teef you'd win one from her, plus getting your money back?" But then he added, "Don't worry, Cloud. I'll be coaching ya."

Great.

Just great.

_Time to die_, Cloud told himself.

…

**Game Mode: Cloud's SOLDIER Deck vs. Tifa's Striker Deck**

"Okay, Cloud," Reno began. "Now search your deck for a Hero. As you might already know, the Hero's the most important thing. If it dies, well, you go bye-bye. So it's advisable for noobs to choose a strong one as a Hero, though some experts choose the weaker ones."

"Hey!" Cloud growled. "I resent that!"

"Well, you're a cheater, so you're a noob, yo. Get the Cloud Card."

Cloud got the Cloud Card and set it in play as a back row character.

"Good. Now draw seven cards."

Cloud drew seven cards from his deck. What he got were:

1 SOLDIER Second Class (Level 2, 50 HP, 20 damage, can only be used if SOLDIER Facility Card is in play)

2 Shinra Troopers (Level 1, 30 HP, 10 damage)

1 Cure Materia Card (Cures 20 damage)

1 Fire Materia Card (Does 20 damage)

1 Phoenix Down Card (Restores a KOed character into play with HP equal to one-fourth of its original – rounded to the nearest tenth – plus 10 additional HP.)

1 Aeris Card

"Hmmm, nice hand," Reno said. "Now put the Aeris Card in the back row and a Shinra trooper as the front row character."

"What?! Why can't I put all characters into play now?" Cloud objected.

"'Coz only three characters are allowed to be in play, dimwit. Everybody knows that, yo."

Cloud did as Reno told him.

Tifa, on the other hand, placed her Hero, the Tifa Card, as a front row character. At the back row were a Reeve Card and a Shinra Trooper.

…

**Tifa Lockhart**

**Level 4**

**100 HP**

**40 damage**

**Description:** A beautiful martial arts master. Opened a bar in Midgar called Seventh Heaven, which became AVALANCHE's base of operations. Cloud's one true friend.

**Innate Ability: Martial Arts**

When using a regular attack, add an extra 10 damage.

**Limit Break: Final Heaven**

Flip 10 coins (or the same coin 10 times). This attack does 20 damage x the number of heads.

…

**Reeve Tuesti**

**Level 1**

**30 HP**

**10 Damage**

**Description:** The decent head of Shinra's Urban Development Department. Used Cait Sith to spy Cloud and his gang.

**Innate Ability: Spy**

Whenever in play, the opponent must show his hand.

**Activated Ability: Call Cait Sith**

Flip a coin. If heads, search your deck for a Cait Sith Card. (Shuffle your deck afterward.) Discard Reeve and put the Cait Sith in this card's stead. If tails, this does nothing.

…

"Since you won the coin toss earlier," Reno continued, "you get the first turn. Draw a card. …Oh yeah, you gotta show Teef your hand."

Cloud shot a quizzical look at the redhead. "Why?"

"Geez, are you that dumb? Can't ya see her Reeve Card's Innate Ability?"

"Oh."

_Well, so much for the element of suspense,_ Cloud thought.

**Cloud's Turn **

Cloud drew a card from his deck.

A SOLDIER Facility Card.

…

**Soldier Facility Card**

**Item Card**

**Description: **Infuses men with Mako to become SOLDIERs.

**Effect:** You may choose not to discard this card immediately. (Keep it in play as long as you want to.) Whenever in play, you may put a SOLDIER character card into play.

…

"Great," Reno commented. "You can put that in play now."

Cloud did so.

"But… My Trooper's HP is lower than Tifa's damage power."

"Well," Reno replied, "your Trooper card is basically screwed; nothin' ya can do about it. So instead, try charging Aeris Card, which is strong in magic, with an attack Materia Card instead."

Which Cloud did; he attached a Fire Materia Card to Aeris.

"Now, attack Tifa."

The Tifa Card took 10 damage.

"Well, turn's over, Cloud."

**Tifa's Turn**

Tifa drew a card, equipped a Bolt Materia to Tifa, and physically attacked Cloud's Trooper.

Which, of course, got KOed.

Tifa smirked.

**Cloud's Turn**

"Darn!" Cloud interjected. He made to put the SOLDIER Second Class directly at the front row (to replace the Trooper), but Reno stopped him.

"You nuts, yo?!" the Turk barked. "You _can't_ put a character to play straight from the hand!"

"…You and the stupid rules!" Cloud retorted.

"Hey, it's the boss' idea, not mine! So play by it, yo!" Reno then calmed down a bit. "Put the Aeris Card to the front," he ordered.

"But–!"

Tifa could pack more of a punch than Aeris!

"Not to worry, dumbass," Reno drawled. See her Innate Ability?"

Oh, yeah!

…If only Cloud had more Fire Materia Cards…

Reno smacked his head with his large palm. "You forgot to draw, Cloud!"

Whoops. Cloud drew a card from his deck.

YES! A Fire Materia Card!

"Good!" Reno sighed in relief. "Now attach that to the Cetra chick, and place the SOLDIER in the back row, just in case."

Cloud grimaced slightly upon hearing Aeris being so addressed, but he did it anyway. Now Aeris can deal 60 damage against the Tifa Card!

Cloud used Aeris' Fire Materia to cast a Fire2 spell at the Tifa Card, dealing 60 damage.

Tifa Card now only had 30 HP left!

Woohoo!

"Aaaaalright!" Reno cheered. "One more Fire2 and Tifa loses! …Oh, and Cloud, discard one Fire Materia Card, please."

"WHAT?!?!" Cloud spat out vehemently.

"Geeez, haven't ya read the rules?!"

"No…" Anything made by Reno was stupid anyway, according to Cloud's mentality.

"Well, FYI, ya have to discard a Materia Card of the same type as the magic you used after your turn, yo."

"Fine."

Cloud discarded one Fire Materia Card attached to Aeris.

**Tifa's Turn**

"Now what, Cloud?" Tifa taunted him as she drew a card from her deck. "You don't have another Fire Materia Card to knock me out!"

And, with a confident smile, she attached a Card to the Tifa Card:

Ehrgeiz.

…

**Ehrgeiz (Limited Edition)**

**Weapon Card**

**Gloves**

**This card can only be equipped to Tifa**

**Effect: **plus 30 damage, plus 10 damage for every enemy that Tifa destroys after equipping this card. This card cannot be removed by the effects of Innate Abilities, Activated Abilities, or Magic.

…

Tifa attached another Bolt Materia, used a Potion Card (removes two damage counters from the selected character) on Tifa (thus increasing her HP to 50), and hit the Aeris Card with a physical 70 damage.

**Cloud's Turn**

Cloud drew a card.

Shucks! High Potion Card.

…

**Potion**

**Item Card**

**Description:** A high potion.

**Effect**: Remove four damage counters from a selected character.

…

Cloud made to attack the Tifa Card again by magic, but Reno again stopped him.

"You wanna get your chick smashed? Teef'll decommission her next turn!"

No!

"So what do I do?" Cloud asked.

"Use the High Potion Card on her and put her back to the back row!"

Which Cloud did.

Aeris now had 70 HP left.

He put the SOLDIER Second Class at the front row.

"Well, attack!" Reno counseled. That one's expendable, anyway."

The SOLDIER Second Class hit Tifa with 20 damage, reducing her HP to 30.

**Tifa's Turn**

Tifa drew a card. Well, technically she could now use her Limit Break, but what's the point if she'd get KOed next turn? So she used her stored high potion and restored Tifa Card's HP to 70.

Now… Cloud only got a Shinra Trooper Card, a Cure Materia Card, and a Phoenix Down Card in his hand. So were she to KO the SOLDIER Second Class, Cloud had no choice but to bring out the Aeris Card or the Cloud Card. The Aeris Card she could KO at once unless Cloud would use Cure on her. If he doesn't, Aeris gets KOed, he'll put Cloud at the front row, and after two turns or less… If he does, well… that could be fixed. The Cloud Card she couldn't KO immediately (it would take two turns). But she had a plan to win quickly…

She KOed the SOLDIER Second Class with a physical attack.

**Cloud's Turn**

"Put the _Cloud Card_ at the front row, Cloud!" Reno said.

Hmmm… made sense, since Cloud Card's 120 HP and all. Cloud did as Reno told him.

Cloud drew a card. Another Cure Materia Card. Yipee. Cloud placed the Shinra Trooper from his hand at the back row. He then attached a Cure Materia to the Cloud Card. And then…

"Done," he announced.

"Don't you want to attack?" Tifa teased him.

"Like I'd want Final Heaven pouncing upon me," he answered. "No thanks."

"Good, you're learning, yo," Reno chuckled, patting Cloud's back.

Cloud wrenched the redhead's arm away. "Shut up," he grumbled.

**Tifa's Turn**

Tifa drew a card. It was just a Fire Materia.

She had something better in store.

"Feeling lucky, Cloud?" she jeered at the chocobo-headed boy.

"Yeah," was his reply.

"Don't."

And with that she took a card from her hand: Knights of the Round.

Cloud's eyes widened in sheer shock.

**Cloud's Turn**

Cloud had watched in awe and horror as the Summon Card dealt 70 damage against Aeris (knocking her out), 30 against the Shinra Trooper (knocking him out), and 20 – _plus 60 more! – _damage against his Hero, the Cloud Card.

Shit. His party was almost completely annihilated in one blow.

And worse, the damage wasn't enough to enable Omnislash.

But Tifa could knock him out next turn.

"Looks like you'd have to give me your best card, Cloud," Tifa spoke in a sing-song voice, eyeing his really rare Cloud Card.

Cloud gritted his teeth as he drew a card from the deck, hoping against hope that it'd give him a… a…

_Haste Materia?!_

_Okay, I'm screwed_, Cloud's inner mind declared.

But, wait…

Reno was laughing, thumping Cloud's back hard!

The git, celebrating in his defeat!

"You…!"

Reno, however, was quick to correct him. "You fool, Cloud! Read what the card says!"

…

**Haste Materia**

**Magic Card**

**Effect:** This card gives you two more continuous turns (besides the turn to be used in casting this magic).

…

And, upon seeing Tifa's red-brown eyes widen (after all, the Reeve Card permitted her to see his hand), Cloud exulted.

"YEEEES!!!"

Cloud attached the Haste Materia to his Hero, cast it, and then used the two turns to attack Tifa twice with 50 damage.

**Result: ****Cloud's First (True) Victory!**

"WOOOHOOO!" Cloud cried out in joy, grabbing Reno into a tight one-arm hug, practically squeezing the life out of the Turk in utter delight.

"Congratulations, Cloud!" Tifa said, beaming.

Teef's such a sport.

"Okay, okay! Don't kill me, yo!" Reno gasped, struggling to take in much-needed oxygen.

And then, Reno's PHS rang.

"Erghhh… I hate them calls!" Reno sputtered, sliding his way out of Cloud's pincer-like grip and answering his phone.

"Hello? Oh, sir! Yeah, yeah. I heard ya. Okay. Buh-bye." And then, flipping his phone back to his pocket, he said to the two, "Well, gotta go, yo! Call me if ya need more card rules and shit. Catch ya later!"

And, as quick as a flash, Reno dashed away… he had even forgotten to buy his booze.

Oh well…

"I guess you won," Tifa began. "As promised, I'll give you your money back. _And _you can have this," she added, handing him the Tifa Card.

"Wow. Thanks, Tifa," Cloud murmured. But then he asked, "How about you? Your deck?"

Tifa grinned, and then waved a card in front of his face.

A card with a fat man.

A fat, balding man.

A fat, balding, lard-loving man.

"Got it from Denzel," she explained. "A thank-you present for his deck, see?"

Cloud only had one word to describe it.

…_Gross_.

* * *

_Wow. Long chappie! Wheee!_

_...What was Reno's quick departure all about? (Refer to chapter 4 for hints.)_

_Always check Chapter Two for updates regarding new cards! And yes – you can post your own too! _

_Thanks!_


	6. Of Sick Leave and Sick Ideas

_Meh... a filler chapter. Wow I'm so lazy. But, hey, at least I'm moving the plot forward, somehow, right? I only own the ideas behind the cards. The cards are still Shinra's... and Shinra is still Square-Enix's. So SE owns Shinra which owns me. Therefore, SE owns me, but I don't own SE. Yippee._

* * *

Perhaps you are still wondering why Reno left so quickly? (I mean, come on – he forgot his precious booze!) So let us go follow his tracks, then. 

Reno rushed his way out of the Seventh Heaven Bar. Heck. By the sound of his voice, the Prez was not pleased. Oh no. Not pleased _at all_. And of course, our beloved Redhead and self-appointed Card Game Master did not want to end his illustrious career by facing the receiving end of a shotgun. So he decided to head back to HQ _at once._

Which was a bit of a bummer, really: the Chocobo Head had put up a heck of a fight earlier. With a bit of experience, the guy might even become a pretty strong player. _And _consider that Reno actually knew what he's thinking: 'Lena had been able to decimate his party, convincing him that a Tifa Card was a force to reckon with. (Yes, Elena had a Tifa Card, but more on that on the next chapters). Heh heh. Too bad Rude wasn't into this card thing. He, Almighty Reno the Great, could have earned a living by beating (or, if needed, cheating) his big buddy again and again _and_ again.

Hmmm… what would be playing against Tseng… or Rufus… like, though?

Oh, hang on. Reno had just arrived.

"Yo, boss man!" the Turk called out, barging his way into the President's office. He then looked around for his other buddies and saw… nothing? "Hey? Where's Tseng? …and the rest of the gang?"

Rufus Shinra caressed his nose bridge with one weary hand. Reno (and his loud voice and bad manners) was not helping to alleviate his Meteor-sized migraine. "Reno – sit down, please," he sighed in a mixture of pain and resignation.

Reno knew he had no option but to oblige, so he did sit down. But, well, Rufus didn't forbid him to ask questions, and his last one still went unanswered. "Yeah, well, but where are the others, yo?" He demanded.

That was just another way of asking, "Hey, why did ya take my precious day from me, yo?!"

"As they are rather busy with work at the moment – _unlike you _– I cannot spare Tseng, Elena, or Rude–"

What?! Reno knew for a fact that the three were only pretending to work! Come on! What kind of sick person would actually work in the mid-afternoon? (…and come to think of it, on early mornings, before lunch, after lunch, and the pre-clocking-out hour? Scratch that; who'd even want to work _at all_? Well, Reno knew he didn't…)

"–so I decided to summon you back to work."

"Eh? I was on a – _cough!_ – sick leave, yo! The – _cough cough! _– doc said I shouldn't even go back to work in – _cough cough cough! – _five days, and I'm – _cough! COUGH! – _allowed only three days! And now I'm – _COUGH! COUGH!_ – _bloody recalled_? What a – _**COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!**_ – life!"

"Reno, please, don't even attempt to use pathos; my headache is terrible enough even without you thundering fake coughs at me." Rufus was massaging his cranium, but even that show of vulnerability did nothing to lessen Reno's shuddering after he received a death glare from his boss. "And besides, I believe this matter would be of great import to you," the President added.

"Really, now?" Reno growled.

"Hmph. It's about the trading cards."

Oh, really now!

Needless to say, Reno's interest rose to level 96. "Okay, I'm listenin'," the redheaded Turk said quickly.

"Good." Rufus began tapping his desk with his long fingers. "Of course you know that it was us, Shinra Inc., that developed the Trading Card game, and thus, the right to create cards is a privilege and a responsibility granted only to us…"

Reno was nodding his head: not really because he agreed (though, yeah, he _did_ agree), but because he was mentally skipping the intro: he hated pep talks. And apparently, his boss seemed to love them.

"…So any other person or company who produces cards and passes them off as one of ours should be punished accordingly, don't you agree?"

Rufus took Reno's continuous nodding as a sign of his assenting. Besides, his employee had no other choice but to agree. It was part of the contract.

"Hmph. Recently I've heard rumors… rumors about a virtually undefeatable card roaming the city as of late, defeating every single deck around. Now, this is bad for our business, Reno. People would soon realize that our authorized decks are no match against this counterfeit card, and would stop buying ours and do everything they can to get hold of the said counterfeit – including buying copies from the producers. So basically I want this loathsome pirate fou– _are you even listening, Reno?_" Rufus snapped.

"Yeah, yeah…" Reno groaned. "So what's the fuss about? Solvin' that's easy."

The President raised one elegant (and rather skeptical, duh) eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he pressed the Turk.

"Well, you see, we can host this Trading Card tournament, yo. So we send out invitations all over the Planet, and then gather the strongest players to fight for a grand prize of… hmmm… all-paid expense trip to Costa del Sol? Dunno… The idea's that the idiot who owns the counterfeit card'll show his fat face around and then, when he's revealed, BAM! We pounce upon him!"

Hmmm… some idea. Rufus began considering that. "And what if he doesn't?" he inquired.

"Fat chance. Though if he _doesn't_, then, at least we get a lot of profit. People are so hooked to the cards nowadays; they'd cough up thousands _just to join_, yo."

A sly smirk made its way into Rufus Shinra's face. "Interesting…" he commented. "Well, Reno, have all preparations made. But," he added, his smirk even getting wider, "since I have a _terrible_ migraine, I'm leaving you in charge of this… _idea_."

Wow. An actual tournament? Really? Score one for Reno!

Heh heh.


End file.
